harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Sprites (DS)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} There are 101 Harvest Sprites in'' Harvest Moon DS'' and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. Depending on what game you are playing, their reasons for getting sent away differ, but unlocking them is the same in both games. 'Brown Sprite Company Tree Team' * Guts (Team Leader): You will acquire this Sprite in the first scene with the Witch Princess. *'Jackie:' Try to leave the Valley by going east along the path that leads to Mineral Town. *'Jum: '''Press A button at the Fountain in Romana's Courtyard. *'Tep:' Press A button in front of the stove to the left of the Inner Inn. *'Hops:' Press A button in front of the Well next to the Blue Bar. *'Roller:' On 8 Spring, walk towards Vesta's farm, crossing the bridge. *'Jet:' Press A when standing to the north of Van's orange crate at the end of the corridor on the 2nd floor of the Inner Inn. 'Black Sprite Station Team' * '''Neptune:' Available from the start. *'Mercury:' In your first scene with Guts, Mercury will be found. *'Uranus:' Raise a villager's FP to 100. *'Venus:' Purchase an item from Karen's Supermarket for 10 days. *'Earth: '''Rescue 20 Harvest Sprites. *'Saturn:' Participate in 3 Festivals. (You must participate actively) *'Jupiter:' Purchase 5 Records from Jet at the Sprite Company Shop. *'Mars:' Ship at least 300 of a single type of item produced on your farm (crops, fruit, flowers or ranch products). *'Pluto:' Ship at least 100,000 units of a single type of item produced on your farm (crops, fruit, flowers or ranch products). 'Blue Watering Team' * '''Ceruleano' (Team Leader): Water a secret designated square of crop land. *'Karaf:' Press A while standing next to your watering pond. *'Misty:' Fill your Watering Can 10 times. *'Eviran:' Water a secret designated square of crop land. *'Owen:' Water a secret designated square of crop land. *'Roli:' Upgrade your Watering Can to Mystrile Level, then use it. *'Maddie:' Find the Cursed Watering Can, then have it Blessed. *'Chorori:' Water 1000 squares of crop land. *'Walter:' Water 5000 squares of crop land. *'Rainy:' Water 10,000 squares of crop land. *'Joro:' Water 30,000 squares of crop land. *'Patty:' Water 50,000 squares of crop land. 'Red Animal Husbandry Team' * Red Ribbon (Team Leader): Have a total of 10 adult cows and sheep. This requires three Animal Barns. *'Wooly:' Ship at least 300 milk, eggs, or wool. It can be a combined total of 300 between the three items. *'Laine:' Ship at least 500 Milk, Eggs and/or Wool. *'Essa:' Ship at least 1000 Milk, Eggs and/or Wool *'Betty:' Shear 100 pieces of Wool using your Touch Glove. *'Chamy: '''Shear 300 pieces of wool using the Touch Glove. *'Ole:' Shear 700 pieces of wool using the Touch Glove *'Sue: Collect 100 bottles of Milk using the Touch Glove *'''Magic: Collect 300 bottles of Milk using the Touch Glove *'Bali:' Collect 700 bottles of Milk using the Touch Glove *'Mick:' Have a total of 10 poultry. You will need 3 Bird Barns for them. *'Woohoo:' Have a total of 20 poultry. You will need 5 Bird Barns for them. 'Yellow Animal Care Team' * Canary (Team Leader): Have 15 animals born on your farm (Poultry and/or Livestock) *'Kali': Pick up, brush or speak to your Animals 50 times without using the Touch Glove. (Pets count). *'Johnny: ' Pick up, brush or speak to your Animals 350 times without using the Touch Glove. *'Brushy:' Pick up, brush or speak to your Animals 900 times without using the Touch Glove. *'Mouton :' Use the Touch Glove 50 times to pet your Animals. *'Boohoo:' Use the Touch Glove 100 times to pet your Animals. *'Canal: ' Use the Touch Glove 300 times to pet your Animals. *'Meow: '''Use the Touch Glove 500 times to pet your Animals. *'Beta:' Wash your animals 50 times using the Brush and Touch Glove. *'Aiylee': Wash your animals 100 times using the Brush and Touch Glove. *'Pompom: Wash your animals 300 times using the Brush and Touch Glove. *'Zoo: ' Wash your animals 500 times using the Brush and Touch Glove. '''Green Crop Harvesting Team * Forest (Team Leader): Upgrade your Scythe to Mystrile and use it. *'Veggie': Purchase the Basket from Karen's Supermarket and place an item in it. *'Kevin': Place an item in your horse's saddlebags. *'Kamar': Ship 1 Cabbage. *'Moor: ' Ship 1 Pineapple. *'Vail:' Ship 1 Green Pepper. *'Fraw:' Place 1000 items in the Shipping Container. *'Ridge': Place 5000 items in the Shipping Container *'Ali:' Place 10,000 items in the Shipping Container *'Cady: ' Place 30,000 items in the Shipping Container *'Paddy:' Place 50,000 items in the Shipping Container *'Matthew: ' Find the Cursed Scythe and have it Blessed. 'Indigo Fishing Team' * Blue '(Team Leader): Cast your Fishing Rod in the Hot Spring by the Circus grounds. This is the Hot Spring unlocked by Flora's Blue Heart Event, by the birth of your child, or in DS Cute raising her friendship to 250+. *'Riviera: Cast your Fishing Rod in the watering pond on your farm. *'Yacht:' Cast your Fishing Rod in the Duck Pond. (Gotz must build this.) *'Paige: ' Catch 50 Fish. *'Fry:' Catch 500 Fish. *'Rod:' Catch 1000 Fish. *'Gigi: ' Catch 5000 Fish. *'Pedro: ' Catch 10,000 Fish. *'Tricky: '''Catch 50,000 Fish. *'Fisher:' Upgrade your Fishing Rod to Mystrile and use it. *'Reese:' Cast your Fishing Rod in the Hot Spring by the Goddess Spring. This is the Hot Spring unlocked when you have used the first Hot Spring 100 times. *'Sammy': Find the Cursed Fishing Rod and have it Blessed. 'Orange Gathering Team' *'Oran:' (Team Leader): Give Thomas the item he requests on 2 Winter. *'Bran:' Chop 100 branches with your axe. *'Decoy: ' Chop 250 branches with your Axe. *'Woody: ' Chop 500 branches with your Axe. *'Pierre:' Split 15 stumps with your Axe. *'Tilus': Smash 100 stones with your Hammer. *'Stony:' Smash 250 stones with your Hammer. *'Rosh:' Smash 500 stones with your Hammer. *'Alpen: ' Smash 5 large smooth stones with your Hammer. *'Rocky: ' Smash 15 large smooth stones with your Hammer. *'Valie:' Upgrade your Axe to Mystrile and use it. *'Fen: ' Find the Cursed Hammer and have it Blessed. 'Purple'' Recovery Team' *'Violetto'(Team Leader): Use Hot Springs by the Circus grounds 200 times and 200 hours. *'Spirity': Purchase 1 drink at the Blue Bar. *'Souly': Purchase 50 drinks at the Blue Bar. *'Anime': Eat 30 pieces of any type/s of Wild Grass. *'Powery': Eat 80 pieces of any type/s of Wild Grass. *'Koto': Eat 150 pieces of any type/s of Wild Grass. *'Carey': Use the Hot Springs by the Goddess Pond 200 times for 200 hours. (Again, you cannot hop in and out of the Spa without spending 1 hour each time!) *'Sacci': Use the Hot Springs by the Goddess Pond 500 times for 500 hours. (You must spend 1 hour at least each time you enter.) *'Nette: '' When hired, ask Recovery team to restore your Stamina 100 times''.'' *'''Whitney: When hired, ask Recovery Team to restore your Stamina 500 times. *'Juna': When hired, ask Recovery Team to restore your Stamina 750 times. *'Sante: ' When hired, ask Recovery Team to restore your Stamina 1000 times. White Team *'Baby' : Press A in front of the large Pot to the left of the''' ''' counter in the Sprite Company Tree after finding 60 Sprites and rescuing the Harvest Goddess. Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Sprites Category:Harvest Moon: DS